Fallen
by Shadows Underground
Summary: Kadaj has only ever been a pawn, a sacrificial doll... Yaoi. Sephiroth/Kadaj. Warnings: noncon.


**Title:** Fallen

**Author:** Shadows Underground

**Disclaimer:** …characters not mine. FFVII: AC not mine.

* * *

**Fallen**

"Look at me."

His breathing came in hot, choppy gasps. His voice escaped him, too deeply buried beneath the panting to make it past his lips. The already vice-like grip on his wrist tightened further, cutting off his circulation, hurting him.

Fingers softly stroked his hair, and the same deep, velvety voice said, "Open your eyes, Kadaj."

He tried, he really tried, but in his pained, weakened state he was unable to carry out even this simplest of commands. The fingers that had seconds ago brushed him so gently suddenly fisted the fantastic silver hair and pulled, forcing Kadaj's head back and exposing his white throat. His lost voice at last returned as a distant, quiet groan. He forced his eyes to open, just a little, just enough to satisfy the man who had him pinioned and helpless.

"There," said the man approvingly. He leaned down and, cupping Kadaj's cheek, kissed him possessively. They came apart; the man placed a hand upon the boy's heaving chest. Kadaj's head fell to the side, his eyes closed again.

"Don't," his captor said gruffly. "I want to see your eyes." One hand lifted Kadaj's face back toward him and, gripping both sides of the boy's head, he kissed Kadaj once more.

A whimper sounded from Kadaj's throat, muffled and unable to escape, trapped within the hot cavern of their joined mouths. Once his mouth was freed, Kadaj turned his face quickly away again, taking in deep drags of air, and whispered weakly, "Sephiroth."

Elegant lips formed a cruel smirk. "What's the matter, Kadaj?" He bit Kadaj's neck slowly. "Does this hurt?"

"Please," Kadaj begged, his voice a hoarse whisper. "Sephiroth…stop…"

Sephiroth chuckled quietly. "What for?" he said, somewhat tauntingly. "You are mine, Kadaj. You exist for me."

A sharp cry split the air as nails dug into his flesh. Kadaj's eyes widened momentarily, narrowing again once Sephiroth loosened his hold on the damaged skin. Sephiroth sneered thinly, emanating lust and superiority. He brushed his fingertips over the pretty face, then startled Kadaj by shoving them into his mouth. Kadaj gasped and began to struggle, his fear apparent in his cat-like green eyes. His actions, however, displeased the dominant, who punished him with a stinging slap to his face. "Enough," Sephiroth growled. "How painful do you want this to be?"

Kadaj obeyed reluctantly, unwillingly, and Sephiroth proceeded to inserting his digits into Kadaj's body. The boy's fingers curled into his palms in discomfort. Panic steadily gnawed at the corners of his mind as the fingers were removed and his legs were pressed closer to his body.

"Sephiroth," he whispered, his final plea, and then he screamed as Sephiroth impaled him.

Fighting to withstand the agony caused by the foreign heat entering his body, his mind furiously rejecting what his body was accepting, he moaned helplessly as he suffered through what was nothing short of a violent rape. His back arched painfully, his normally calm face contorted in anguish. Tears blurred his vision; he felt their warmth as they spilled from his eyes and over his skin, and the one-winged angel thrust again.

Kadaj's moans grew breathier as they transformed into pleas, which were ignored and then silenced by Sephiroth's lips smothering his mouth. Quiet, suppressed moans thickened the air as Sephiroth's tongue explored his mouth shamelessly. He felt the man's powerful fingers dancing up and down his thigh, occasionally breaking rhythm to hold him still to caress the ever so sensuous hips.

Endless, the pitiless thrusts and erotic brutality, a refined blend of Kadaj's pain and Sephiroth's pleasure; flesh grinding into flesh; Kadaj's now indecipherable begging for mercy and despairing cries. Before climaxing, Sephiroth, now nearly as breathless as the fallen treasure beneath him, lightly brushed his fingertips across Kadaj's tear-stained face, and he whispered, "My beautiful one."

And then with the height of his passion came the end, and tiny sounds escaped Kadaj's lips as the pressure vanished. His quickened breathing slowly began to soften, gasps for air became heavy breaths and then calming respiration. His eyelids obscured his sight while exhaustion overtook him, his limbs dead weight, no longer parts of him.

Through the fatigue he vaguely felt Sephiroth brush his hair out of his face, distantly heard the masculine voice say, "Look at me."

Kadaj tiredly opened his eyes and saw Sephiroth peering down upon him, his face a handsome mask of unbreakable control, and realization clouded his mind. This man had broken him, stolen his body's purity. He was unbeatable, this ethereal warrior. Kadaj had been fucked by a god. He lifted his hand and slowly reached toward Sephiroth as though he were the sky, the sun, his worshipped deity.

Then his eyes fell shut, his hand dropped out of the air, and he drifted peacefully into a dreamless sleep. Sephiroth did not disturb him.

* * *

© Shadows Underground 2007


End file.
